


Toe Socks

by HarleysAStarBoi



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Banter, Cursed, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi
Summary: Miles has an idea and Peter thinks it's absolutely cursed.***Written with @fandomsumthing on TumblrTeen And Up rating for language
Relationships: Anya Sofia Corazon & Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Toe Socks

Proud would be an understatement for how Miles was feeling. Or had taken him an hour to get the measurements correct and another to sow it. Usually, Peter would be the one making the suits but this idea had just come to him and there was no time to ask Peter. After all, it was past one am so he’d be asleep anyways. Probably.

Now, what was it that made Miles miss out on a full night's sleep? Toe socks on his spider suit. Of course, he made another suit altogether because he didn’t want to ruin the one Peter had fixed so many times. Since he had to remake the suit altogether, he didn’t add as much tech into it as he usually did. While he created the suit, he couldn’t help but wonder what Peter would think of his ingenious idea. He felt himself begin to laugh, as he realized he wouldn’t be getting any sleep whatsoever that night. Eh, it’d be worth it. By the time he finished the suit, he was nearly late to class. He put the new suit in his bag and sprinted to Horizon High. 

“Peter!” He called, seeing the ever-so-familiar red hoodie. 

Peter looked up and smiled as he saw his spider-bro. “Hey, Miles!” He called.

“Dude, I gotta show you something!” Miles said, his excitement showing through.

“Okay.” Peter was intrigued by his enthusiasm. Miles motioned him to follow and so he did. 

They were in Miles’ lab and Miles took off his bag and opened it. Peter watched as Miles took out his Spider suit.

“What’s so important about the suit?” Peter asked, crossing his arms with an amused smile.

“Look at the feet,” Miles said. Peter looked down at the feet and his smile disappeared. What replaced it was confusion then disgust mixed with fear.

“Miles,” Peter said, disappointment dripped from his voice. “I am going to walk out of this room for one minute, and when I walk back in, I expect that cursed object to be in the trash or on fire. Preferably both.” 

Miles laughed, not taking Peter’s threats seriously. But Peter soon turned and walked out of the room. Miles continued to laugh, progressively laughing harder. After the fated minute, Peter walked back in. “Miles get rid of it!” He shouted, giving the suit a disgusted look.

Miles continued to wheeze. “Peter- but- it’s great- oh my god I can’t I-” Miles trailed off, nearly falling over with laughter.

“Miles I swear to god I’m burning it,” Peter shouted, running to grab the suit.

As he reached for it, Miles grabbed it, holding it close to his chest, still laughing like a maniac. “Peter- how can you hate this?! It’s amazing!” He shouted.

“Miles I swear to god get RID of it!” 

Before the two could continue their argument, the warning bell rang, warning them that they had 5 minutes to get to class. “We’ve got patrol tonight. I expect that- that THING to be dead and gone by then.” Peter warned. Peter then stormed out, catching Anya’s attention. Miles walked out right after him, but Peter speeds up. 

“What’s up with him?” Anya asked as he caught up to Miles.

“He doesn’t understand true brilliance,” Miles said simply.

The whole day was spent with Peter glaring at Miles as a warning sign every chance he got. It didn’t go unnoticed by Anya and Gwen. Miles saw them, but he didn’t care. It had taken him hours to make that one suit and he’d be damned if he didn’t wear it at least once. Plus, Peter has done some pretty cursed things in and out of the suit, how was this any different?

The time rolled around to their patrol and Miles had got into the suit. It felt slightly weird a first, but it also felt freeing in a strange way. He swung to the building where he planned to meet Peter. “Hey, Spidey!” He greeted happily.

Peter simply crossed his arms and glared at him. “Is the suit destroyed?” He asked, his voice unusually stoic.

Miles grinned giddily under the mask. “Nope!” He shouted, wiggling his toes. 

Peter looked down to see Miles was actually wearing. How on God’s green earth is he wearing that cursed suit?! “Kid- I refuse to be seen with you while wearing that suit. You can either go change now, or I’ll never forgive you.” Peter replied, only half-joking.

“Come on, Spidey, it isn’t that bad!”

Peter simply replied with swinging away, leaving Miles alone on the rooftop. As Miles caught up and tried to get Peter to talk to him, Peter remained silent. Even as Miles began to poke fun at his and Harry’s relationship, bringing up more embarrassing moments.

There was the sound of bank alarms below them going off. They jumped down from the nearest building and ran to the scene. There were two small guys holding bags and buff guy holding a safe. 

Spider-Man took on the small guys first, getting them webbed to a wall in a matter of seconds. Kid Arachnid took on the bigger guy who was just refusing to go down.

“I could use your help Spidey!” Miles called from the man’s back, but quickly getting off as the man swatted at him.

“Get rid of the suit,” Peter said with his arms crossed.

“No!” Miles said jumping on top of the guy only to be flung off again.

“Then you can handle him by yourself.” Peter then leaned against a street light, his arms still crossed, and watched as Miles struggled. The guy didn’t have superpowers so he knew Miles could handle it by himself. If the guy did display any superpowers then he would leave Miles to tending with the small guys.

Miles knew deep down that Peter would never put him in a situation where he'd get hurt. But right now it really felt like Peter was betraying him. "REALLY FEELING LIKE YOU DONT LIKE ME MUCH ANYMORE."

After a massive power struggle, Miles managed to pin the man to the wall. Peter was watching him closely with his arms crossed, while Miles struggled to catch his breath. "Are you ever gonna get over this?" Miles asked. 

Peter just squinted, before turning and swinging away. Miles let out a heavy sigh, before swinging after him. "Come on man!" 

“Dude, we’re partners!” Miles whined when he finally reached Peter. Peter didn’t respond to him, getting Miles worried. “We are partners, aren’t we?”

“As long as you’re wearing or have that thing in your possession, no fucking way,” Peter said landing on a building.

“It’s just a suit! You’re overreacting!” Miles complained as he landed next to him.

“That is not a suit! That is monstrous! If you want to be Kid Arachnid then you’ll get rid of that thing!” Peter yelled.

Miles threw his hand on his chest dramatically. "You don't mean that!" He shouted. 

Peter stopped for a moment before making a so-so motion. "I refuse to make eye contact with you until that thing is gone," Peter said firmly. 

"You don't mean that. "

~~~One Week Later~~~

"DUDE IT'S BEEN A WEEK GET OVER IT." Miles screeched. 

"NEVER MORALES," Peter shouted back. 

Gwen and Anya watched the sight before them. It had been like this all week, and they've gone to both Miles and Peter to find out what the hell was going on. All they got out of Miles was, "Peter's refusing to accept brilliance when it slaps him in the face." And all they got out of Peter was an irritated, "he has dishonored his own name and I refuse to speak to him until he apologizes for the sin he has created." 

“AT LEAST LOOK AT ME!” Miles begged, trying to get in front of Peter. Peter faced a corner as he tried.

“NO,” Peter said firmly.

“I swear- I WILL CRAWL BETWEEN YOUR LEGS PARKER!” Miles screamed from behind him. Knowing the Miles was a hundred percent serious about, Peter covered his eyes. 

“I think we should call Harry,” Gwen whispered to Anya.

“Just Harry? How about the Avengers.” Anya said, taking out her phone and pressing Harry’s contact. They held the speaker away from them so Harry could hear what was going on. As soon as he picked up he was greeted with screaming.

“TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF YOUR EYES AND LOOK AT ME PARKER!” Miles yelled, trying to pull Peter’s hands off his face.

“GET YOUR GRUBBY BABY HANDS OFF OF ME MORALES,” Peter yelled back.

"Umm, what's happening?" Harry began, sounding confused. 

"We were hoping you could tell us that. Peter and Miles have been at each other's throats for the past week. Do you know what happened?" Anya asked. 

"This is the first I've heard about this, so no. I'll head over to try and smooth things out, are you guys at Horizon?" He asked. 

"Yeah. Thanks, Harry." Gwen sighed. 

"No problem. I'll be over there in a bit." 

The line went dead as Anya looked up in time to witness Peter throw Miles over his shoulder while screeching "YEET".

Miles screamed as he hit the floor before shouting, "PETER!" As the boy in question sprinted out of the room. 

He made a mad dash down the hallway, Miles following right behind him. Peter was so close to screaming because Miles could jump and grab him at any moment. 

“We should probably get them back into this room before a teacher or other student sees,” Gwen said.

“Yeah, we should.” Anya sighed and got ready to chase, but Miles ran back into the room screaming.

“HE TRIED TO TASE ME!” He yelled, hiding behind a desk. Gwen and Anya stood ready to face Peter, but he didn’t come.

"He… he has a taser?" Gwen asked, surprised by the concept. 

"YEAH!" Miles screamed. 

Gwen and Anya shared a confused look. "Believe me, Peter won't be chasing me." Miles scowled. 

"What did you do to him." Anya snapped. 

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" Miles cried out. 

“PUT ME DOWN, THEOPOLIS.” The three heard from outside the door. “I WILL TASE YOU!” 

“No, you won’t. Hey, could someone open the door?” Harry called from outside. Gwen opened the door to Harry with Peter slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Peter was slapping Harry’s back, enough to sting but not bruise.

Anya watched in amazement as Harry plopped down on the couch and held Peter close. Despite his angry… hissing, after a few moments, Peter went quiet. Still looking angry, but not kicking and hissing. "Okay. Care to enlighten me as to what happened?" Harry asked, still not releasing the angry spider. 

Peter made an irritated noise before saying, "Miles made something cursed." 

When Harry gave him a confused look, Peter whispered quietly to him what happened. Gwen and Anya just barely couldn't pick up what he said, when Harry replied. "Oh, oooooh…" Before making a face. "Hey, Gwen? Anya? Could you two leave for a moment? It's nothing important, just something we'd rather not broadcast, you know?" Harry asked. 

The two looked at each other, even more lost than before, but nodded. "Alright.. we'll go."

They left and as soon as the door shut, Harry began to laugh.”Miles, what the actual fuck?” Harry said once able to get out his laughter.

“It’s pure genius, thank you very much,” Miles said crossing his arms.

“I hope the Statue of Liberty throws her torch at that… that _thing._ ” Peter hissed.

“Can I see it?” Harry asked. He was downright curious to see how cursed this suit was. 

“Gladly,” Miles said happily.

He brought out the suit and showed them. Harry cringed and began laughing. "Miles, as much as I want to take your side in this argument... I just can't. You have to admit that is cursed." He said, shaking his head. 

"It isn't though!" Miles defended, "Come on, we've made worse suits, Peter!"

"No, we haven't! This is where I draw the line!" Peter screeched, shooting up and almost headbutting Harry's jaw. 

"Come on Pete, as horrible as it is, you gotta forgive Miles. It's not good for your team dynamic." Harry sighed. 

Peter made a face. "I'm willing to if you get rid of that thing." Peter hissed. 

“Okay, but what if we got into a situation where we had to get you really angry to get back to yourself?” Miles said, trying desperately to keep the suit. 

“It won’t happen, now give it to me so I can burn it.” Peter held out his hand.

“Peter, no-“ Miles began.

“Give it here or I’ll out you as Kid Arachnid,” Peter said in a cold voice.

Miles gasped. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, bitch." Peter hissed. 

"Woah okay, language!" Harry shouted, putting his hand over Peter's mouth. 

When Peter licked his hand in an attempt to get Harry to move it, Harry seemed unfazed. He gave Peter a look. "Peter we've had sex and you honestly think licking my hand is gonna make me move?" Harry deadpanned. 

Miles flushed before shouting, "EW DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!"

Harry gave him a look. "Did that honestly come as a surprise to you?"

"CHANGE THE SUBJECT, PLEASE!" Miles screeched. 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Okay, well, Miles, please just cooperate with this," Harry begged lightly. 

Miles huffed, before turning around and throwing it in the trash can. "Happy?" He growled, looking unhappy. 

"Yes," Peter growled, pushing Harry's hand away. 

“Now will you talk to me?” Miles said, now hopeful.

“Starting with tomorrow. I gotta do something tonight.” Peter said, get up and take out the suit from the trash can. “It’s bonfire night.” 

Peter put the suit in his bag then left. Miles felt sadness in his soul as he watched his favorite suit leave, then he remembered. He still had the measurements. This time, however, he won’t let Peter see it. Harry watched as Miles pulled out his phone. "You're about to make that suit again, aren't you?" Harry asked. 

Miles looked up, startled by the fact he was still here. "Yeah... don’t tell Peter."

Harry laughed and stood up. As he walked by, he tapped Miles' shoulder. "Friendly word of advice, make it pajamas."

**Author's Note:**

> Peter isn't actually being this hateful over socks, it's just playful banter on his side. We don't make it super clear in this, but if it really came down to it, Peter wouldn't hesitate to help Miles, despite how cursed the concept is. They're both just poking fun


End file.
